


Will you dance with me?

by Windcatcher



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Fix-It, Fixed OC to fit in BBC Sherlock canon, Fluff, Gen, If you have read the enola holmes series you will understand, based on character from book OC, kind of OC character, spoilers for The Sign of Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windcatcher/pseuds/Windcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix-it to the end of The Sign of Three using my OC because it made me sad. (Also this is my first fanfic ever so feedback would be awesome)</p><p>Sherlock is about to leave the party but he gets stopped by an old familiar face. Will he decide to dance or will decide to go wallow in his aloneness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you dance with me?

Sherlock looked at John and Mary dancing away, his smile slowly fading. He glanced at the bridesmaid and began to walk toward them when he saw she was taken. His smile faded again. Looking around he realized that he wasn’t needed. It was time for Sherlock to go home. He walked up to the music stand and began to put away his piece he made for John and Mary when it was snatched out his hand. He look over at a girl reading the music. Sherlock slowly turned and held out his hand.  
“I don’t believe that is yours.” He said. He began to deduct the girl but stopped when she turned toward him fully and he saw her face through her short auburn hair. He froze like when John told him he was his best friend staring. The girl, smiling took the envelope out of his hand and put the music in it and reached out him placed the envelope on the stand. The girl came back around and looked at him still starting frozen with his hand still out.  
“It is a beautiful piece. One of the best you have ever written. You must love John and Mary very much to write that for them,” She said her voice soft and her blue eyes so much like his own sparkled.  
Sherlock still wasn’t moving. She waited a few seconds to see if there was any reaction. When she realized that she had stopped his brain, she sighed and took his hand that was still outstretched. That finally jolted him and he looked at his hand in hers.  
“Will you dance with me, Sherlock?” she asked. “Like we used to? When we were kids and Mycroft and Auntie forced you to dance with me? And we would fight over who lead because you were stubborn?”  
“I wasn’t the stubborn one. You were. Girls aren’t suppose to lead in dancing. Everyone knows that.” Sherlock snapped back automatically. She smiled at his outburst. She gripped his hand tighter and began to pull him back to the dance floor. He tried to pull back but she was insistent.  
“Girls can lead if they want if the boys will let them. And Sherlock, there are no rules to dancing that can’t be bent or broken. Dancing isn’t a science, it is an art form.” She said pulling him all the way back to the floor where people were. They stopped and stood staring at each other, hand in hand. Finally, Sherlock said, “What are you doing here Annabel?”  
She looked at him eyes twinkling. “I came here to dance. I know how much you love it, dear cousin of mine.”  
“You came all the way from America just to dance with me?” Sherlock said, with his half smile.  
“Absolutely. Excellent deduction, Sherlock,” She said, laughing. Sherlock chuckled a bit as well.  
“So?” She said. Sherlock gave her a look. She raised her eyebrow.  
“So?” Sherlock said, perplexed.  
Annabel sighed and said again, “Will you dance with me?”  
Sherlock looked over at John and Mary and Molly and Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson and then back at his cousin. She was still grinning at him. Sherlock finally sighed and nodded. Annabel laughed and jumped a bit and she grabbed his other hand and put it on her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder and began to dance a waltz. During Oh what a night. There is one thing you can say about Holmeses, they are never normal and they do what they want. And what they wanted was to dance a waltz to Oh what A night with everyone else bumping and grinding around them and they didn’t care one bit.  
“Why did you come?”Sherlock whispered in her ear.  
“This is no time to be alone, after you gave your best friend away and you have no partner to dance with. So I decided to come and dance with my cousin at a wedding and keep him company until he is okay with his new life and new future.” She whispered back. He started at that until she said, “And I wanted to go to a party and get some free booze.” He felt her giggle against his shoulder. She felt him relax for now. They both knew there was going to more questions very soon but for now, they danced, keeping companionship in others arms and in the steps of the waltz.


End file.
